Saber
Name: Arturia Pendragon Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero Gender: Female Species: Human (Servant) Age: 24 (although she stopped aging at 14) FactPile Tier: Mid Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, reactions, stamina and senses, can walk on water, has a sixth sense that borders on precognition, supernatural ability to "ride" any vehicle with supernatural skill, magic, regeneration, wind manipulation (can raise barriers, pressurised air blasts), magic barriers, can turn her sword invisible, energy projection, high magic resistance, temporary invulnerability Weaknesses: Bound by her honor as a knight, thus would never resort to underhanded tactics, sixth sense can be fooled by methods unfimiliar to Saber, isn't a proper heroic spirit, thus cannot turn into Spirit form, without magic enchantments, she is comparable to a normal human her age Lifting Strength: Class 25+ Striking Strength: Class M+ Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Mach 14+) Durability: Easily above large building+ level | Invulnerable with Avalon Destructive Capacity: Building level with sword attacks, Large Building+ level with Excaliblasts Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with Prana Bursts, dozens of meters with Strike Air, several kilometers with Excalibur Stamina: Very large (via powerscaling, several Servants below her can fight for a day on end without tiring) Equipment: Excalibur, Magic Armor, Invisible Air, Avalon Notable Attacks/Techniques: -taken from OBD wiki- - Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King: In normal time, Invisible Air (the Bounded Field of the Wind King (風王結界 Fuuō Kekkai **?**)) is a mysterious wind that protects Excalibur like a scabbard. Through multiple layers of compressed and gyrated wind, it distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside, the shape of the blade, completely invisible. But it is also a soundless, invisible whirlwind that can act as a protective wall on an area not limited to the sword. In Fate/hollow ataraxia, its defensive function completely enveloped the entire central building in an unbreakable protection. The whirlwind it produces enhances the cutting power. Additionally, it can be used as a distant attack by releasing the compressed wind at once, acting like a hammer made out of wind. This attack is not influenced by Saber's current condition (prana level or physical strength). This attack is dubbed "Strike Air" in the upcoming Fate/Unlimited Codes by Capcom. It gives increased accuracy and defense, as it makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade. But once the opponent is able to correct the visual disturbance, Invisible Air is not much more than wind around a sword. In other words, it is totally ineffective against an opponent possessing the "Eye of the Mind (Fake)" ability, like Assassin, or a resistance to illusions. It is Saber's main weapon, but its true purpose is to conceal the holy sword, and thus, Saber's true identity, as the weapon is famous. It is treated as a Noble Phantasm, but it is rather a type of magecraft, as it really is a Bounded field. - Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: It is a holy sword that converts the prana of the owner into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing the use of a sorcery at the level of divine spirits. A weapon of directive energy. To a third party viewer, it looks like a huge band of light, though in practice, only the tip is what can hit, and the light is a result of the "dislocation" of everything that this "ultimate killing technique" goes through. The tip of the attack also holds heat, making it a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort, as it ranks as an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm. - Avalon: All is a distant Utopia : When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Avalon dissipates into countless particles and immerses its user into a tranquil domain of the fairies, virtually a "portable fortress". While bounded in this manner, an individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes. Avalon transcends even the most advanced sorceries, and is comparable only to "true" magic. FP Victories: Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard Profile Kahlan Amnell (Sword of Truth) - Kahlan Amnell Profile Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile FP Defeats: Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) - Sol Badguy Profile Inconclusive Matches: None Respect Thread(s): Category:Character Profiles Category:Fate/ Characters